monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Baphomet
Encyclopedia Entry: Dark beasts, possessing tremendous power, that lurk in Demon realms. Their outward appearance is that of a little girl, but out of all the monsters, they possess the most physical power. They are a race that serves as the leaders of the Pagan cult known as the “Sabbath,” commanding a countless number of witches. Also, it is said that one of them is the supreme leader of the Demon Lord’s army, they are feared by humans and monsters alike. The "Sabbath" they lead has the following creeds: “know the depravity and charm of little girls” and “give in to pleasure like a monster.” In order to spread this doctrine and increase the number of adherents, they tempt women with promises of “great magic power” and “eternal youth.” If seduced by the temptation, a woman's body will then be thoroughly inculcated in devilish pleasure as the hands of her and the witches. By being granted a portion of a baphomet's demonic energy, they are changed into witches, the servants of the baphomet. Other races of monsters who join the faith, have their bodies changed into those of little girl’s through the Baphomet's power as well, after that they will never grow any older. Also, periodically their subordinates, the Witches and their familiarsNot to be confuse with Familiar mamono, these familiars 使い魔の男性達 refer to male followers, will periodically have a “Black Mass,” where they have a feast of pleasure to reconfirm the Sabbath’s doctrine. Most of them live in Demon Realms, so they are hardly ever seen in human realms, but on rare occasions, they are also seen at places outside Demon Realms. If you ever meet one of them, never assume that you can defeat her. With average abilities, one would be hopelessly outmatched; any attack would backfire, it would only lead to being violated and getting baptised into the sabbath. Their bodies are tiny like those of children according to the doctrine of sabbath, but they're packed full of the childish charm they espouse. With their body and technique, they're capable of pleasing men even more than a succubus can. They are especially known for having the most amazing vagina out of all monsters. Once a man has joined with one of them, the strong sucking and tight squeezing will make him feel like his own body has become one with hers and he'll sink into the sensation of having everything sucked out by her. Those who have had sex with them, even just a little, are physically indoctrinated in the "depravity and charm of immature little girls", their bodies and hearts are remade so that they can only lust for immature little girls like them. Because they also seek superior men as their husbands in the same way as other upper rank monsters, most men they catch will be released, but many of the men assaulted by them will come to adore the Baphomets and they will run off someplace with her and the Witches and disappear. In most cases, Baphomets will accept a man as their husband if they have enough power to defeat them. It is said that they seek "an ideally strong and gentle big brother who is reliable and will shower them with love and attention,” but the truth is uncertain. Note Encyclopedia Pages Baphomet_book_profile3.png|Current Revision English Encyclopedia Page Baphomet_book_profile2.png|2nd Revision English Encyclopedia Page Baphomet.jpg|1st Revision English Encyclopedia Page Image Gallery Official MGE artwork Baphomet complex 1.jpg|''Baphomet Complex'' cover 82792dcd6a09eb195e9b4450a6f5efe5.jpg baphomet_badge.jpg File:BaphometD.jpg|In Baphomet Complex aa3ffbb72cfbeab9b9c5cd99bfc82245.jpg Fanart baphomet 1.jpg|Artwork by Sudeo yadachan_000244533.jpeg|Artwork by 撸姬姬 yadachan_001103393.jpg 51d9e607b3dd5c059d5231dd3cad9f2e.jpg 2f27644a2e2105eaded47e270d701ad6.jpg Baphomet_Angry.png be862a37e37861fecbfac9fbd0963d1c.jpg 1385103413922.jpg 1385105158345.jpg 9e6c0380eccf692e81b0c2ad32448050.jpeg 05aaad321403f6f3452ee690ed3ca3e9.jpeg|Artwork by 極楽天使 B8d23f81fd23beb31cf127ddac73741e-d4y00i9.png Bf2.jpg|Artwork by Co-tea Bf1.jpg|Artwork by Co-tea Adult Baphomet.png Swimsuit.jpg P1010009 corrected.jpg|Coloring credits to User:Mad Larry baphy.png|Art by 8COST ATpTJwb.jpg 6nlsiO2.png HWNAhTu.png M4IyUb9.png Q07SpmS.png XKW15yM.png Maeli.jpg Bapho-tan.png|Pixiv page Baphosama.png|Artwork by Coupon cS6yXZZ.jpg|Art by Monorus Baphomet Dog Outfit.jpg Baphomet Dog Outfit V2.jpg BaphometB.jpg BaphometC.jpg BaphometE.jpg|From Pixiv by ノワール・Ｂ・シュヴァルツ Sabatoru bapho.jpg|From fan game, Sabatoru!, by kamumura Human_scale_vs_Baphomet.png|Non-Canon, realistic estimate, at 140cm. Bapho.jpg|Artwork by 白告姬 Bapho scythe.jpg|Artwork by 白告姬 Megane bapho.jpg|Artwork by 8 COST __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mamono Category:Main Species Category:Demon Realm Category:Subspecies Category:Baphomet Family Category:Dark Beast Type